1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a zero insertion force (ZIF) electrical connector, and more particularly, to a socket connector having an improved guiding device arranged between a base and a cover so as to efficiently drive the cover to move along the base.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,609,926 issued to Chen on Aug. 26, 2003 discloses a socket connector for connecting an IC package, such as a CPU to a printed circuit board (PCB). The socket connector 2 as shown in FIG. 1 includes an insulating base 20, a plurality of terminals 28 arranged in the base 20, a cover 22 movably assembled on the base 20, an anti-rotation mechanism 24 and an actuator 26. The actuator 26 drives the cover 22 to slide on the insulating base 20. The anti-rotation mechanism 24 includes a generally T-shaped metal cover plate 241 and a metal base plate 242 defining a through hole 2421 therein. The cover plate 241 is integrally insert-molded with the cover 22, the base plate 242 is disposed in the recess 201 of the base 20. When the socket connector 2 is assembled, the actuator 26 is rotated to drive the cover 22 to slide along the base 20.
When the actuator 26 is driven to rotate, it firstly needs to overcome a great deal of friction force resulted from the coarse inner surface of the through hole 2421. Therefore, the user needs to exert a comparable higher driving force to rotate the actuator 26 so as to drive the cover 22 to move along the base 20. Hence, a new design which can reduce operating force is required.